First consider the expression for: $-3$ plus the product of $-2$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $9$ times that expression and then add $-6$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-2$ and $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is $-3$ plus $-2x$ $-2x$ $ - 3$ What is the quantity of $9$ times that expression $9 \times (-2x - 3) = \color{orange}{9(-2x-3)}$ What does adding $-6$ to $\color{orange}{9(-2x-3)}$ do? $9(-2x-3)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $9(-2x-3)-6$.